Condones de sabores
by Misses Histery
Summary: Bien dicen que no hay curiosidad más grande que la de un niño pequeño, pero en aquellos momentos realmente odiaba que InuYasha tuviera la mentalidad de uno. Este drabble participa en "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**N/A:** Bien, este es mi segundo drabble participante en la "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!", debo admitir que me costó decidir entre varios temas que tenía en mente pero este me pareció el más "divertido" y con el que más se apegaba a la curiosidad de cierto hanyô.

 **Estación y sensación:** Primavera y Curiosidad.

 **Palabras:** 984 según mi querido word.

Disfrútenlo tanto como yo y rueden de la felicidad :D

* * *

 **CONDONES DE SABORES**

 **I**

No podía creerlo, se suponía que había regresado con mucha anticipación antes a su época para ponerse al corriente con los temas que vendrían en aquel estúpido examen de ciencias y terminó sacando una calificación reprobatoria, ¿por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel y ruin con ella?

Tuvo toda una semana para estudiar y no lo hizo adecuadamente, pero eso en parte también era culpa de su familia y sus amigas, si no la hubieran interrumpido tanto sacándola de su concentración para estudiar entonces tal vez hubiera sacado una calificación mayor. Carajo, sólo le había faltado una décima para aprobar y eso era deprimente y vergonzoso. Suspiró más frustrada de lo normal y guardó todas sus cosas rápidamente para irse a casa y prepararse para regresar al Sengoku, sino InuYasha estaría molestándola por haberse tardado más de lo normal.

— ¡Kagome! —tres vocecillas muy conocidas por ella llamaron su atención deteniéndola en su huida.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —preguntó Ayumi acercándose a ella.

—Pésimo —confesó resignada. —Si tan sólo me hubiera esforzado un poco más y no me hubiera dejado llevar por ciertas distracciones...

—Ay ya, Kagome, no sufras —le dio Yûka una palmadita en su espalda. —No es la primera vez que repruebas un examen.

Esto en vez de hacerla sentir mejor la deprimió un poco más.

Eri acercó a las otras dos chicas un poco apartado de Kagome para susurrarles un plan que a las otras dos les gustó, eso siempre alegraba a cualquiera aunque estuviera a punto de suicidarse, o eso pensaron ellas.

Las tres amigas sonrieron en complicidad y a Kagome no le gustó para nada aquella acción y supo que algo estaban tramando, lo mejor sería correr —Chicas, tengo que irme —dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas —la detuvo Eri entregándole una cajita como de regalo muy pequeña.

—Pensábamos entregártela después, pero dadas las circunstancias que son ahora… —mencionó Yûka y fue interrumpida por Ayumi.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar y recuerda abrirla cuando estés con tu novio, al fin la primavera ya llegó.

Kagome frunció el ceño y miró la carita colorida para después guardarla en su las bosas de su uniforme —Bien, gracias… supongo.

Las tres amigas le sonrieron y se fueron dejando a una muy confundida Kagome.

En fin no tenía caso preocuparse tanto por eso, aún tenía que llegar a casa y decirle a su madre lo mal que le había ido para que la mimara y así su ánimo regresara un poco.

 **II**

Como era de esperarse InuYasha ya estaba más que impaciente esperándola cerca del pozo que la trasladaba de su hogar a esa época.

El pequeño kitsune del grupo de acercó hacia él y miró el pozo —Kagome ya demoró más de lo normal, ¿no InuYasha? —pero la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del hanyô fue una bonita patada que lo llevó a volar –literalmente– hasta la aldea.

Un ruido se escuchó del pozo e inmediatamente supo que esa tonta por fin había llegado, así que al ver el objeto amarillo que Kagome siempre cargaba en su espalda se acercó más al pozo y la agarró sacándola, sin nada de esfuerzo, del pozo.

— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?! —reclamó InuYasha como saludo.

Kagome se molestó, no es que hubiera sido un día magnífico hoy, pero tampoco quería pelear así que se calmó y respondió lo más tranquila que pudo —Lo lamento, me demoré en casa más de lo esperado.

InuYasha notó el desánimo en las palabras de la miko y decidió no alterarla más o terminaría mil metros bajo tierra.

—Keh —el hanyô comenzó a caminar no sin antes quitarle la enorme mochila a Kagome de su espalda.

Ella sonrió y de repente recordó lo que sus amigas le habían dado esa tarde —Espera, InuYasha, tengo algo para ti.

El ambarino se detuvo volteándola a ver y su atención se centró el objeto de colores que ella sostenía en una mano — ¿Qué es eso?

—Me lo dieron hoy y me dijeron que lo abriera con mi no… amigo —maldita sea su lengua floja.

Kagome abrió la pequeña cajita e inmediatamente su tonalidad normal se transformó a una más roja que el mismito traje del hanyô, ¿cómo sus amigas pudieron haberle dado tales _objetos_?

InuYasha se desesperó por la actitud de Kagome y le quitó la cajita para ver lo que tenía dentro y no le encontró mucho chiste, pues sólo eran cuadrados de un extraño material. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran envoltorios y rompió uno sacando su contenido y dándose cuenta de que estos objetos tenían un tenue olor frutal, lo acercó más a él para olfatearlo y con la punta de su lengua probó el extraño objeto, también sabía a frutas y era del color de la fruta. Abrió otro más que tenía un diferente color, olor y sabor.

Kagome sólo podía ver aquellas acciones como en cámara lenta, sus tres amigas se las iban a pagar bien caro. ¿Por qué InuYasha tenía que ser tan curioso? Se acercó a él con el fin de quitarle _esas cosas_ y se dio cuenta de que había una notita entre todos esos… condones.

 _Kagome, te hemos notado muy tensa, así que pensamos que estos pequeños regalitos serían ideales para ti y tu novio. Tal vez así ya se te quite el estrés de una buena vez. Te queremos._

 _P.D. Los colores son en motivo a que ya viene primavera._

Quería darse un tiro.

—Kagome y, ¿para qué se usan estas cosas?

Quería darse otro tiro.

— ¡No te incumbe! —le quiso arrebatar la caja pero él no lo permitió.

— ¿Qué te pasa tonta? Dijiste que eran para mí, entonces dime cómo se usan para hacerlo.

Aventarse de un acantilado también era una opción. Después tendría una larga charla con InuYasha, mientras.

— ¡Siéntate!

* * *

 **F** in, jejeje.


End file.
